A Not So Forbidden Love Story
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: Reborn is sent to Namimori to eliminate an offending families hide out. Tsunayoshi Sawada gets caught in the middle while walking home from school. What'll happen now? Eventual R27


**Chapter 1**

Tsuna's life was Hell.

That's the only way you can describe it. Only his mother kept him sane enough to not commit suicide. His father is never home and only home once in a blue moon. He was never a help either.

So when he was walking home from a fairly pleasant day he got scared, something was bound to happen soon.

For him, his day had been pleasant. He hadn't gotten hurt today. They didn't have gym, so he couldn't make an even bigger fool of himself. He had also not gotten called on at school.

Walking down the streets of Namamori he was pleasantly surprised when he noticed a familiar face. It could have been the trick of the light but he'll never know since he also spotted something that made bile rise up in his throat out of fear.

A gang of seniors were walking down the street. _Strait towards him. _

This gang in particular had quite the reputation around the younger grades. They beat anyone and everyone up if you crossed their path, especially if they didn't like you. The leader, Akitaka, was the meanest one and was always angered easily. That was the only name Tsuna remembered. He didn't care about the others, but he was always scared of Akitaka from all the bruises he got from him.

Anyways, Tsuna turned right around and started walking the other way. That only got their attention though and they started running after Tsuna.

The brunette was running and concentrating on not tripping, so he didn't notice the man in front of him. He only noticed when he collided with him.

They both fell to the ground; the man had not expected to fall. So, they fell with the man falling with his arms on either side of Tsuna's head and his legs on either side of his torso.

"U-um, I-I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna stuttered, nervous and blushing of their suggestive position.

"It's fine. You look like you were in a rush. I also wasn't looking where I was going." The man said standing up; helping Tsuna up too.

"Thank you." The man fixed his fedora that went askew when they collided. "What's your name?"

"Reborn. What's yours?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."A hand came down on his shoulder making the brunette start to shiver out of fear.

"Thanks for helping our…_Friend _here." Akitaka sneered. "He's quite the clumsy one. Come on, we have to get you home before your mom starts to worry." Steering him away, Akitaka took him to an abandoned alley.

"Dame-Tsuna, I believe you haven't gotten the regular beating from us. Sorry but we forgot about it. Won't happen again." Sneering again, Akitaka heavily punched Tsuna in the gut. Making him stumble and fall to the ground.

A well aimed kick from one of Akitaka's friend and he cried out from a rib cracking. Tsuna was the worse for wear once they finally left. He took a long time to get himself to move from his spot curled on the ground.

Finally deciding to get up he took a short cut and ended up in the park. The sun started to set by now bathing the park in a warm orange glow. Walking through the park, Tsuna felt peace. That was quickly shattered as he noticed five people fighting against one person wearing a fedora.

The fighting was looking quite one sided by now and the man in the fedora looked to be winning. Tsuna couldn't get a clear view of his face though so he wasn't sure who it was. The people shooting at the man were shooting randomly. One of these shots went into Tsuna's arm.

Holding his arm, Tsuna fell to his knees and let out an anguished cry. He was already in immense pain from his previous injuries. He did **not **need more to deal with. Reborn noticed this scream. He silently cursed himself about not sensing the boy.

Finishing quickly, he took care of the remaining enemies and rushed over to the boy. Kneeling down, he noticed he was the boy from earlier. The boy, Tsuna, was falling forward when Reborn knelled next to him.

Pulling off his suit jacket, he draped it over Tsuna's small frame. He also noticed the wounds on Tsuna from his scuffed up appearance. Reborn leaned Tsuna against him so he could heal him more easily with his sun flames.

"Hey, you're name's Tsuna right?" Reborn asked as he tried to keep him conscious. There was a slight nod.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your...name?"

"Reborn. I want you to keep your eyes open for me. Okay?" Reborn asked.

"Mmhm. But I'm not making any promises." Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"My, my father's never home...He made my...mom cry a lot when she didn't think...I could hear her. Her name's...Sawada Nana. My dad's Iemitsu...Sawada. I know he's not a construction worker. He's something else but I don't know what he...does." Tsuna said between heaves.

Reborn placed a hand over Tsuna's injured arm and used his sun flames to heal the wound slightly. He stopped the bleeding and it was closed enough that it would be okay for now. But it still needed to be bandaged so that it wouldn't break open again.

When he was done, Reborn picked Tsuna up bridal style and ran to his house so that he would be able to wrap Tsuna's wound. Reborn walked up the stairs to the two story house Reborn lived in. There was only one room that was decent enough for Tsuna use. That was Reborn's room.

Reborn wrapped Tsuna's shoulder and all the other injuries he acquired from all the bullies of Tsuna. When he was done that Reborn made something to eat for Tsuna once he woke up. When he was almost done there was a shriek and a bang from Reborn's room.

"Looks like he's up." Reborn mumbled as he went up the stairs to check on Tsuna.


End file.
